1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to pry bars and other types of levering devices used to move stubborn objects and to pry where leverage is needed, and more particularly toward an improved pry bar incorporating strategically roughened surfaces to prevent slippage at the fulcrum point.
2. Related Art
Pry bars are tools, usually made of steel, used to lift and move heavy objects and to pry where leverage is needed. They can also be used to remove nails and spikes if so fitted. The most commonly used types of pry bars include the wrecking bar, crow bar, pinch bar and alignment bar. These pry bar tools typically range from 12 inches to 72 inches in length, depending upon their design and the purpose for which they are used. However, other lengths and configurations may be desirable depending upon the application.
Typically, the pry bar is used by wedging a tip, or working end thereof under the object to be moved. An intermediate surface on the shaft is brought to rest against a stable purchase, which acts as a fulcrum. The user grasps a far, handled end and exerts as much force as needed to move the object. Sometimes, a very large amount of force is needed.
It is often the case that, while force is being exerted to the handle portion of a pry bar, the fulcrum slips from its perch, resulting in an abrupt, unexpected shifting of the handle portion of the pry bar. When this occurs, the user's hand can be inadvertently smashed into a surrounding structure causing injury. Accordingly, there is a long-felt yet unsolved need in this field for a pry bar tool which is less prone to slippage at the fulcrum point when in use.